Promises
by lkuecrar
Summary: Robin (MyUnit Female) has a nightmare and Chrom gets involved. This is my version of how Chrom and the Female Avatar get together, and as it isn't too long, I don't want to spoil it in the summary!


AN: Hi! This is my first FE:A story (and hopefully not the last)! I kept my avatar's name Robin because I like for it to be close to how the makers intended as possible, as well as I really like the name! My character is exactly like the cover art for this story, except as a brunette! Hopefully I covered everything; enjoy!

* * *

I shot up in bed. My sheets were dampened with sweat and tangled all around my legs. I rose from bed, uncaring that it was the middle of the night, and headed outside to calm my racing heart.

The cool night air and sounds of nature slowly calmed me, but I still couldn't shake the image of Chrom's body collapsing in a heap. I slowly sat down at the base of a large oak tree at the edge of camp to calm my racing thoughts. Being so caught up in my musings, I didn't hear the footsteps heading towards me.

A deep voice broke the silence. "Robin? Are you okay? What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

I jumped up holding my hand to my chest. In front of me stood the subject of my nightmare, with a confused look in his eyes. "Chrom! Don't sneak up on me like that!" My voice cracked, causing me to lightly redden.

The blue-eyed man looked perplexed. "Sneak up—Since when can anyone sneak up on you? Even Tharja can't stalk you properly because of that sixth sense you seem to have, and she's practically a shadow. Is there something bothering you?" In a quieter voice he added, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

My harsh gaze softened. "I know. It's nothing bad; I just had a nightmare is all. What are _you_ doing up at this hour, walking around camp no less?"

Chrom looked at me skeptically. "I was checking that everything was secure around camp. Don't try to change the subject. What was the nightmare about?"

Surprise filled me. _He actually caught on really quickly._ "It was stupid—can we please just forget about it? You know what, I'll just be going back to my tent. Goodnight, Chrom."

As I walked by, Chrom grabbed my arm and turned me back to him. "I know that it wasn't stupid if it shook you up. You're one of the toughest people I know; this nightmare must have been awful to have you out here."

The way that he was staring at me with so much worry made me tear up. Mortified, I tried to snatch my arm away from him and run. I didn't make it two steps before tripping. Moments before hitting the ground, I felt Chrom catch me.

I opened my eyes to see a genuinely worried look on his face as he stared down at me. "Are you okay? Why did you try to run away from me? You _know_ you can talk to me, so please tell me what's wrong."

My embarrassment caused me to snap. "I killed you!" The look on Chrom's face normally would have had me rolling on the ground in laughter, but now that I had started talking, I couldn't stop. "I kill you every time! There is _nothing_ I can do, even though I know what is coming! I'm—I can't—"

I fell into Chrom's embrace with a sob. Immediately, I felt his body stiffen. Slowly he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. No words were spoken. Chrom wasn't the type to whisper sweet nothings or reassurances, and I didn't want him to. His presence was enough for me.

After a few minutes, my tears subsided. When my shuddering stopped, Chrom finally spoke. "I trust you. I don't know what happened in the nightmare to lead up to that point, but I trust you. Nothing could change that."

I lifted my head from his tear-soaked armor, but refused to look anywhere but straight ahead. "That's the worst part. Even in the dream, I knew that you didn't blame me. Your lack of anger made it so much harder. _Gods_, I couldn't live with myself if I ever caused that look on your face again."

I took a deep breath. "Chrom. I need you to promise me something. If I'm ever a threat to you or the others, _take me down_. You _must _survive; Ylisse needs you. I'm expendable, but you are _not_."

The change in the noble's demeanor was instant. Chrom's burning gaze bored into me. "I will _not_ lay a hand on you, regardless of the situation. Don't speak as if you aren't important! Ylisse may need me, but _I _need _you_. Don't make me choose between my country and you!"

My mouth had gone dry by the end of his rant. Chrom was breathing heavily as if he had just run a mile. "I—I'm sorry. I still stand by what I said though. You have to see this through. That's not to say that I won't be fighting hard as I can as long as possible. I mean, you don't think that I would fall _that _easily, do you?"

Chrom looked less agitated, but still on edge. "Of course I don't think that you would fall easily… It's just—I—I can't lose you. The thought of you… dying… makes me feel terrified." Chrom's gaze was aimed at the ground, where he was digging his boot into the dust nervously.

The implications behind Chrom's last statement made my face burn. _If Chrom can do this, then so can I_. "I—I don't know what to say. Chrom, I'm—I'm scared. Scared of what may be in our not-so-distant future. I get the feeling that things are only going to get worse from here on, but it makes me… happy… to know that someone cares so much about me."

A joke to lighten the mood died on my lips as I noticed the intense look on Chrom's face. I heard him take in a nervous shuddering breath. "I can't keep the way that I feel bottle up anymore. I have to say this, and you're going to hear me out before it's too late."

I began to panic. _He isn't about to do what I think he is, is he?!_ Seeing the panic in my eyes, Chrom spoke. "I don't care if your head explodes from embarrassment! I must say this! Robin, I care for you the way that a man cares for a woman. I love you. Don't feel like I am pressuring you into an answer. Just know that we will always be friends, regardless of how you feel for me."

My heart felt like a bird fluttering in my ribcage. _He… he loves me? _I nervously licked my lips. "Chrom. Don't say things that you'll regret. Please. I can't handle that. The commander and his tactician romantically involved? It could never work; our duty belongs to the people we lead into battle. We _cannot_ base our tactics on feelings. You understand that, don't you?"

Chrom looked down and nodded. "I—I understand."

I felt my heart break in that moment. _Be selfish for once. Do something for yourself! _I thickly swallowed. "Chrom… When this is all over, and you bring peace back to Ylisse, we can follow our hearts. But until then, we have to refrain from furthering things."

Chrom's head snapped up. The noble's cerulean eyes bored into my own. "_Our_ hearts?"

I could feel my hands shaking. "Yes. _Our_ hearts. I… I love you, Chrom."

Chrom looked at me intensely. "You mean it? You aren't just saying it out of pity, are you?"

I nodded my head and nervously tucked a strand of brown hair behind my ear. "I mean it. After this war is over, you aren't going to be able to get rid of me."

I immediately found myself being twirled in the air. "Chrom! Put me down!" The second I touched down, my lips were covered with the Ylissean noble's own. My ire faded away; everything was perfect in that moment.

Chrom leaned his forehead against my own. "Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world."

Still unused to such intimate comments, my face flamed. Instead of replying I just leaned away and held my hand out. At Chrom's questioning look, I grabbed his hand and began leading him to the far side of the camp, where we entered the forest.

After a few minutes of walking with nothing but the crunching of vegetation under our feet to break the silence, Chrom finally spoke up. "Where are you taking us? How do you even know where we are going? It's so dark."

I just smiled at him and shook my head before towing him a bit longer through the forest. Finally we broke through the trees. I smiled as Chrom sucked in a breath at the sight that lay before us: the whole of Plegia was tinted in orange from the soon to be rising sun. Our position on the cliff gave us a spectacular view of the entire valley.

I smiled at Chrom's awestruck face. "As a tactician, the moment we arrived here, I explored all around the campsite. I've been coming here every morning to watch the sunrise. I wouldn't mind having company along."

The noble's gaze flickered down to my face. "This is incredible. I'd be honored to accompany you in the future."

I smiled at him and carefully made my way to the edge of the cliff and sat down. Carefully, I dangled my legs over the edge before waving Chrom over to sit beside me. Once we were both settled, I laid my head on Chrom's shoulder just as the sun began to peak over the horizon.

In that moment, everything was perfect in my life. I could forget about the impending war and just be _me. If this is what life will be like after winning this war, then I'll stop at nothing to make sure we come out the victors._ _I promise you this, Chrom._

* * *

AN: There it is! I've just played FE:A for the first time. I was so full of ideas by the time it was finished! This game was just awesome, and I hope I did the character's justice.

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to favorite and review!


End file.
